UNA ESTRELLA APAGADA
by EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark
Summary: Hola a todos. Mi nombre es EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark; aunque aquí me conoceréis como mi primer nick estrelladefuego20. Aquí os dejo un pequeño One-Shot con Starfire como protagonsta. Starfire toma una decisión. Cree que es lo mejor para todos y, al no saber como expresarlo; decide escribir una carta dirigida a todos los Titanes. Por favor,pasad y leed. :D


**Hola a todos los seguidores y fans de Teen Titans.**

**Mi nombre es EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark; aunque, aquí, me conoceréis anteriormente por mi primer nick Estrelladefuego20.**

**Sé que os habréis echo bastantes preguntas desde que desaparecí junto a mi fic; la razón: me estaba volviendo loca y la historia se me complicaba; no sabía como continuarla y eso que solamente quedaban dos capitulos para acabarlo; también esque me volví enferma y lo dejé todo durante muchisimo tiempo; ya que, sufrí una gran enfermedad llamada ANA o, como muchos conoceréis con otro nombre; Anorexia.**

**Desde entonces; todo cambió para mi.**

**También, ya casi ni me acordaba de esta serie y me centré en otras como Inazuma Eleven, Digimon, Bakugan y Harry Potter; pero jamás me he acordado otra vez de esta serie.**

**Ha sido ahora cuando me he acordado de esta serie tan fantástica, de los escritores extraordinarios que escribían sobre ella; pero, sobre todo, de quienes más me he acordado ha sido de todos vosotros; ya que siempre me apoyábais y me animábais a seguir adelante, como tú Dragonazabache y el resto de vosotros.**

**A todos vosotros quienes seguíais LA VENGANZA DE SLADE; cualquier duda o pregunta solamente preguntadme por MP; que rápidamente os responderé encantada; sobre todo, porque sé que lo que hice estuvo muy mal.**

**Pienso que no debí marcharme así, pero, con lo que pasé ni acordarme.**

**Es por eso que suplico vuestro perdón.**

**Estuve pensando en alguna historia relacionada a esta grande serie pero, no se me ocurría ninguna hasta ahora.**

**Asi que, para compensaros, os hago entrega de este pequeño capitulo.**

**Bueno... aquí os traigo un pequeño One-shot con Starfire de protagonista.**

**Por favor, dejadme reviews y os responderé.**

**Espero que os guste.**

_**ADVERTENCIA: NI TEEN TITANS NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTOR MASASHI KIMOTO.**_

_**SOLAMENTE ME PERTENECE ESTA HISTORIA.**_

**¡QUÉ LO DISFRUTÉIS!**

_**CARTA DE UNA ESTRELLA APAGADA**_

_Queridos Titanes:_

_No sé como empezar esta carta; ni como expresarme._

_Solamente sé que esto que os escribo en este trozo de papel, para mí es muy importante._

_Siento que mi deber es comunicaros lo que mi corazón siente; lo que yo siento._

_Mi corazón me grita que ya no luche mas; que esto no es para mi;_

_que mi responsabilidad no es permanecer aquí, a vuestro lado;_

_sinó que mi deber es marcharme a mi tierra natal Tamarán; y, allí reinar._

_En todo este tiempo que he estado junto a vosotros, he aprendido a conocer nuevas sensaciones:_

_He llegado a experimentar lo que los humanos llamáis AMOR._

_Pero no solamente eso: también: ALEGRÍA, FRUSTRACIÓN, CELOS, TRISTEZA, RABIA..._

_Me gustaría deciros que estos cuatro o cinco años que he estado junto a vosotros_

_me he sentido parte del equipo; una guerrera más... una compañera._

_Vosotros me hacíais sentir viva, nunca me dejásteis caer y, eso, aunque en estos instantes no lo demuestre... se agradece._

_Hemos vivido muchas batallas y aventuras juntos._

_Hemos conocido nuevas amistades, nuevos enemigos... incluso hemos tenido nuevos compromisos._

_También, gente del bando opuesto, ahora, es parte de los Jóvenes Titanes._

_Nunca en mi vida me lo hubiera podido creer; si no lo hubiera visto, como hasta ahora._

_Estuve durante varios días pensando en como deciros esto;de qué manera y en qué momento,_

_pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo no encontraba la solución... Hasta ahora._

_Desde siempre, daba igual en qué situación estuvieramos; siempre me teníais que salvar la espalda;_

_causando así, que multitud de veces, perdieramos los desafíos que nos lanzaban los villanos como Red X o Slade._

_Todos vosotros habéis logrado clavaros en mi corazón tan fuerte que, si os lo hubiera dicho en persona;_

_no hubiera podido, porque, el dolor de mi pecho ardería sin cesar, logrando así echarme atrás y no cumplir mi objetivo. _

_Sé que, aunque me vaya de la Torre T y os deje aquí tirados, jamás llegaré a separar esos lazos tan fuertes que nos han unido, _

_porque, a pesar de los enfrentamientos que yo halla podido tener con alguno de vosotros, o con los enemigos..._

_Todos formáis parte de mi vida, y, esta, mientras me mantenga consciente y con el alma en pié, jamás os olvidaré._

_He pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida aquí, en la Tierra, pero, no puedo más..._

_Os deseo lo mejor para todos; al igual que, deseo que no descuidéis vuestros entrenamientos solamente por mi partida._

_A pesar de todo eso... Estoy totalmente segura de que nos reencontrarémos en un futuro bastante cercano; os lo prometo._

_Cyborg, viejo amigo; espero que mejores tus circuitos y que llegués a triunfar tanto como héroe, como en tu vida social; con tus familiares y amigos._

_Si sigues inventando tan buenos artilugios como hasta ahora, estoy muy convencida de que serás de muchísima utilidad al equipo._

_Palabra._

_Chico Bestia, por favor, continúa como hasta ahora; no te decaigas por nada; sigue siendo fuerte y, por nada en el mundo dejes atrás tu forma de ser._

_Solamente te pido que, dejes atrás tus chistes malos e intentes controlar tu temperamento. Intenta saber cuándo hay que tomarse las cosas en broma y cuando hay que ponerse serios; te aseguro que, si lo logras; tal vez, la suerte te sonría y Raven no te golpeé cada dos por tres._

_Raven, amiga mía, lo único que puedo darte es un pequeño consejo: intenta no ser tan cerrada y ábrete a tus amigos y compañeros de equipo; tal vez así, logres integrarte mejor en este mundo social lleno de virtudes que no conoces por estar tan encerrada en tí misma._

_Te pido que, por favor no séas tán monótona y cerrada y que, si alguna vez te sientes frustrada o sientes que algo te incomoda; no te lo guardes todo para tí, pues, tienes grandes amigos que, a pesar de sus tonterías, sabrán escucharte y aconsejarte._

_Por último tú; Robin._

_Te pido que seas fuerte y no te decaigas desde el momento en que yo me marche de la Torre._

_También te pido que, por nada en el mundo descuides ni tus entrenamientos ni tu salud._

_Estoy segura de que te preguntarás a qué viene esto; yo te responderé._

_Sé que, cuando pierdes a una persona especial te derrumbas y te encierras en tu habitación; pasas de todo_

_y te pones a buscar información para desenmascarar a Slade._

_Que, por cierto; respecto al tema de Slade..._

_¡Ya te he visto innumerables veces demasiado mal por culpa de él; por favor, solamente te pido que,_

_si algún día algo no va bien, no te obsesiones con que Slade tiene algún plan entre manos que hace que no salga algo como debería;_

_mas no será culpa de él... Sino tuya.!_

_Esto te lo digo igual; también se lo he dicho a Raven anteriormente:_

_Cuando creas que algo no va bien, que crees que todo está en tu contra y que necesitas desshogarte con algo;_

_sal__ a la calle a distraerte; si ves que ya no puedes más y que sientes que vas a estallar de rabia o frustración;_

_habla; no te quedes callado._

_Callarte es lo peor que puedes hacer, si tienes algún problema, habla con los chicos(no a base de golpes); ellos, aunque no lo creas o no lo quieras creer;_

_están allí para tí; al igual que tú para ellos._

_Lo último que te pido es que, seas feliz, no recuerdes el pasado;vive en el presente mirando hacia el futuro; no tengas miedo a soñar, a amar; a demostrar tus sentimientos._

_Seguramente, ahora mismo quieras liarte a tortas con todos y que Speedy estuviera gritando cosas casi inentendibles por esta carta; pero, necesito que entendáis que es mi decisión._

_Por favor, Speedy,Abeja,Aqualad, Más y Menos sed fuertes; estoy segura de que algún día se os abrirá la puerta al cielo._

_A todos vosotros en general; por favor, sed muy felices; y, no os preocupéis por mi, pues, solamente quiero que estéis alegres._

_Yo, estoy feliz de haberos conocido; ya que, aunque no lo creáis; todos sois mi familia; y, como he dicho antes, sed pacientes; la espera dará sus frutos y todos seréis recompensados._

_SALUDOS A TODOS LOS TITANES DEL ESTE, OESTE Y NORTE Y SUR._

_Os quiere y os escribe esta carta:_

_Starfire._

UNA ESTRELLA APAGADA.

**Hasta aquí este One-Shot.**

**Sé que no ha sido muy largo; pero, aun así, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Acepto, MP, Reviews, comentarios, críticas y opiniones.**

**Psdta: si os gustan las historias de aventuras, drama y suspense o sobrenaturales os invito a leer mis otros fics, que, aunque no sean de Teen Titans; estoy segura de que os gustarán.**

**RECORDAD: VUESTRA OPINIÓN CUENTA.**

**Saludos.**

**Os espera en otro ONE-SHOT O FIC:**

**EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark.**

**¡SAYONARA!**


End file.
